


Osservando le foglie autunnali

by ImperialPair



Category: Psycho-Pass
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Osservando le foglie autunnaliPrompt utilizzato/i: Foglie autunnaliFandom: psycho-passPersonaggio/i:  Ginoza Nobuchika, Kougami ShinyaRating: verdeGenere:  Slice of lifeAvvertimenti: Missing MomentEventuali note: Ho usato anche il prompt Psycho-Pass, Shinya Kougami & Nobuchika Ginoza, Come due vecchietti seduti al parco di piscina di prompt





	Osservando le foglie autunnali

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Osservando le foglie autunnali  
> Prompt utilizzato/i: Foglie autunnali  
> Fandom: psycho-pass  
> Personaggio/i: Ginoza Nobuchika, Kougami Shinya  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: Slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: Missing Moment  
> Eventuali note: Ho usato anche il prompt Psycho-Pass, Shinya Kougami & Nobuchika Ginoza, Come due vecchietti seduti al parco di piscina di prompt

Esisteva qualcosa più meraviglioso delle foglie autunnali? Per Ginoza nulla poteva essere paragonabile alla bellezza di quegli alberi, ogni volta li osservava completamente rapito dalle quelle sfumature ingiallite da aver quasi la sensazione di essere sotto l’effetto di un incantesimo curativo.  
Era come se riuscissero a scrollargli da dosso tutto lo stress accumulato: erano la sua valvola di sfogo, esattamente come Kougami, il suo migliore amico, che in quel periodo aveva incominciato a fumare per non esaurirsi sui libri di testo.  
Alla fine entrambi riuscivano a non far alterare i loro psycho-pass.  
  
“Ho dato buca a Kougami” disse fra se e se lo studente che avrebbe dovuto incontrare il compagno per studiare assieme, come tutti i pomeriggi del resto. “Oggi proprio non ce la faccio a passare la giornata sui libri”  
Era troppo concentrato ad ammirare quel magnifico paesaggio e quasi sobbalzò quando sentì una voce familiare dire: «Gino, sapevo di trovarti qui»  
«Kougami!»  
C’era d’aspettarselo che l’altro si mettesse a cercarlo, ma voleva starsene un po’ per i conti propri per scrollare via tutta la fatica mentale accumulata in quelle giornate: anche lui aveva i suoi limiti e doveva staccarsi anche solo per una serata dallo studio.  
Voleva, anzi doveva, dimostrare a tutti quelli che l'avevano denigrato, offeso, umiliato per essere il figlio di un criminale latente, una bestia sena controllo: Ginoza Nobuchika nonostante le origini, sarebbe riuscito qualificarsi a piani voti ed entrare nella pubblica sicurezza.  
Avrebbe fermato tutti coloro che, come il genitore, avevano perso il loro candore. Doveva impegnarsi duramente, studiare e perseverare fino ad avere gli occhi stanchi e gonfi per lo sforzo, ma chiunque aveva delle giornate no e quella era una delle sue.  
«Dovevamo studiare, ma sembra che oggi non sia giornata, eh?»  
«Già, sei per caso deluso?»  
«Affatto: un po’ di pausa farà bene a entrambi»  
Kougami gli si sedette affianco e non sapeva spiegare per quale motivo, ma la sola presenza dell’amico riuscì a far sparire tutta la sua frustrazione.  
«Certo che i colori autunnali sono davvero fantastici»  
Rimasero lì, come due vecchietti che, seduti sulla panca in quel parco, osservano il trascorrere delle ore ammirando uno spettacolo assolutamente superbo.  
«Non preoccuparti di quello che dicono gli altri: diventeremo degli ispettori e il Sibyl System non ci ostacolerà in nessun modo»  
Nessuno riusciva a tirarlo su più di Kougami, si sentiva fortunato ad aver trovato un amico come lui, senza il quale mai sarebbe riuscito a sopportare la pesantezza di quella vita.  
«Grazie: se non ci fossi tu, Kougami, non so dove sarei»  
«Non preoccuparti, è questo fanno gli amici, no? Si supportano l’un l’altro e non abbandonano mai chi è in difficoltà»  
«Già»  
Rimasero lì, seduti fin quando non si fece buio e fu ora di tornare a casa.  
«Ci vedremo domani allora?»  
«Sì, allora a domani Kougami»


End file.
